SGA Vice Presidential Elections
The SGA Vice Presidential Elections include elections for Vice President-Internal and Vice President-External from 2002 to 2005 while the vice presidency had been split. This history is broken up into three periods corresponding to this temporary arrangement. Due to the 2005 constitutional convention, starting with the 2006-2007 administration, the Vice President started running the general assembly meetings and thus had an even greater obligation to understand parliamentary procedure. It is part of the officer elections Student Government Association conducts every Spring semester. Votes are open to all UTSA students online through their ASAP accounts. Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. Pre-Split 1981 *'Sandra Nobile'"Students Voice Preference in SRA Elections". Paisano from 3/10/81. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1982 *Mark Cook (write-in): 36% (45 votes) *''Chris Webb: 11.2% (14 votes)'' *''John Robst: 8% (10 votes)'' *Wayne Terry: 4.8% (6 votes) *Others: 40% (50 votes) *Total votes: 125 Run-off *Chris Webb *John Robst"Student Representative Assembly Election Results". Paisano from 4/27/82. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1983 *'Karen Schiller: 100% (442 votes)'"Campaigning Brings Attention to Elections". Paisano from 4/26/83. Retrieved August 21, 2012. 1984 *'Veronica Kramer: 67.34% (134 votes)' *Carolyn Eartly: 32.66% (65 votes)"Election Results in Errors". Paisano from 4/10/84. Retrieved August 9, 2012. *Total votes: 199 1985 *'Barbara Hoffman: 100% (331 votes)'"Students Elect New SRA Leaders". Paisano from 4/2/85. Retrieved August 12, 2012. 1986 *'Keith Crabtree: 53.91% (400 votes)' *Steve Koebele: 46.1% (342 votes)"Crabtree wins run-off". Paisano from 3/18/86. Retrieved August 12, 2012. *Total votes: 742 1994 *'Kristi Hall'"4-26-94". The Paisano. Retrieved November 16, 2012. 2000 *Leo Gonzalez *Pedro Ruiz *Charlin Jones 2001 *'Melissa Killen: 63.24% (351 votes)' *Marco Maroquin: 36.76% (204 votes) *Total votes: 555 During Split 2002 Vice President Internal *'Andrew Gutierrez' Vice President External *'Laurie Ritter' 2004 Vice-President External *'Ross Langham: 90.13% (1,707 votes) (Impact Party)' *Write-ins: 9.87% (187 votes) *Total votes: 1,894 Vice-President Internal *'Becky Bromley: 60.47% (1,210 votes) (Impact Party)' *Otis Blanchard: 38.58% (772 votes) *Write-ins: 0.95% (19 votes)"New student government officers take oaths May 5". UTSA Today from 5/5/04. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 2,001 2005 Vice President-Internal *'Nancy Ayón: 94.91% (970 votes)' *Write-ins: 5.09% (52 votes) *Total votes: 1,022 Vice President-External *'Adam Cowdin: 53.05% (592 votes)' *Carlos Moreno: 45.61% (509 votes) *Write-ins: 1.34% (15 votes)"UTSA student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 4/22/05. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,116 Post-Split 2006 *''Jude "Alpha" St. Croix: 39% (342 votes)'' *''Christian Porter: 37.17% (326 votes)'' *William Conway: 22.58% (198 votes) *Write-ins: 1.25% (11 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 877 Run-off *'Christian Porter:' *Jude "Alpha" St. Croix:"Student body elects new SGA president, vice-president". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 2008 *'Christian Menefee: 96.55% (1,176 votes)' *Write-ins: 3.45% (42 votes)"Student government announces election results". UTSA Today from 3/19/08. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,218 2010 *'Nicole Muñoz: 65.77% (1,228 votes) (Right Party)' *Sergio Maltos: 22.07% (412 votes) *Dennis Holloway: 11.14% (208 votes) *Write-ins: 1.02% (19 votes)"UTSA Student Government Association announces election winners". UTSA Today from March 2010. Retrieved August 21, 2012. *Total votes: 1,867 2013 *'Andie Watson: 61.49% (538 votes)' *Rosalyn Huff: 37.71% (330 votes) *Write-In: 0.8% (7 votes) *Total votes: 875 References Category:Student Government Association